You, are not going anywhere
by cocosunshine23
Summary: Sonny's in her dressing room while the rest of her castmates go to the cafeteria for lunch to get Ick on a stick. What will Chad do when he finds out Sonny's been crying? Major Channy!now two shot! my third fanfic PLEASE REVIEW! :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Sterling Knight. And SWAC, do I? No.**

**Chad POV**

I went to the cafeteria to get some froyo wondering why I haden't seen Sonny yet..where the heck was she all the other Randoms are here!

"Hey Random's where's Sonny?"I asked Blondie.

"In our dressing room, she wasn't feeling good, why do you care Pooper?" She sneered back.

"I d-don't." I hesitantly replied as her castemates rolled there eyes. _NO ONE ROLLS THEIR EYES TO CHAD DYLAN COOPER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!! _

I need my fight, it helps me get through the day!! Oh wow,I really need to stop thinking about Sonny, She distracts me when I'm working, Earlier today I messed up my line so many times my director called for a break, thats why I'm here on my little froyo run waiting for her to start yelling at me. I swear to god each time we have our little fights it gets harder and harder not to just kiss her, Her stupid pretty hair and gorgeous smile, not to mention her gorgeous chocolate eyes..ugh stupid cute! No, stupid beautiful! Stop it Chad! You're Chad Dylan Cooper, you dont fall in love with anyone. But Chad does. And I was madly in love with the Bubbly Brunette from So Random, AKA little miss Sonny Monroe.

As I was returning to my set I decided to take the long way, maybe actually seeing Sonny would help me focus more. I walked right up to her door about to open it up when I hear crying..wait crying? Is Sonny okay!? I barge in, stupid Sonny making me care, I'm Chad Dylan- Yeah I get it, but I don't care anymroe she deserves to see my sweet side, the real me. I see Sonny sitting on her orange couch her head down, "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not." When the last pedal fell she bursts into tears again.

"Sonny..are you allright?" I carefully asked as I sat next to her reaching for her hand.

She looked up and pulled her hand away, "What do you want Chad? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Her hand gesturing to the hundereds of pedals on the floor below us.

"Sonny, destroying flowers doesn't mean your busy, now why are you crying? " I asked her trying to look her in the eyes, _dammit Sonny, stop looking at the floor, look at me please! _

"I'm not destorying them!" She finally looked up and I gave her a look as if I were saying, "Really Sonny, Really? "

"Okay Fine! I am...every girl does it."She shyly said again blushing and looking away.

I tried to wipe the tears away with my thumb but she kept turning her head away so I tried speaking again, "Seriously why are you so sad Sonny, whats the reason behind all of this, Please tell me." I begged her.

**Sonny POV**

Why on earth was he being so sweet to me? Just what I need to tell him I've fallen madly in love with him and have him laugh in my face. Yeah right would he feel the same way...all the flowers said he didn't anyway,I stopped my train of thought and looked and Chad but looking away before I got lost in his pools of blue. "Chad, I think you should leave." I stated simply.

"Not until you tell me whats wrong." God stupid Chad and his being stubborn, and stupid me for not being able to say no to him when he acts like this!

"Fine..I really like this guy..Maybe even love him, but there's no way he feels the same way about me." I swear I could see his face drop a little bit and some..disappointment in his eyes? Nawwww.

He quickly got up from the couch and headed towards the door, " Well good luck with him Sonny."

"Wait Chad please don't go!" I pleaded for him to say, stupid Chad, don't you know I'm talking about you?

"Why should I stay Sonny? I have reherseal to go to anyways breaks over." Wow, he sounded mad.

Why do I care anyways? He doesn't feel the same way, and her he goes again being a jerk, I knew thinking he maybe felt the same way for me was too good to be true.

He interupted my thoughts, "Why Sonny?" He spoke softly, his back facing towards me.

I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder turning him around, "Time for talking's over Cooper." Next thing I knew Chad's hands were resting on my waist as he slowly brought his right hand to rest in my hair. My hands around his neck clutching his blonde golden locks begging for him to never let go.

**Chad POV**

"Why Sonny?" Thats it, I had cracked and Sonny Monroe finally saw my weak side, I didn't want to be here anymore. She loves someone else CDC doesn't do heartbreak, and Chad doesn't like the idea of it either. I felt her hand on my shoulder turning me around, "Time for talking's over Cooper." Hey that's my line on Mackenzie Falls when i'm about to kiss someone, Is Sonny about to-I was soon being shocked with the most amazing feeling that I have ever expirenced. It's like everything we had been holding in the past 6 months had finally been released, Wow, I guess she does feel the same way. Somehow we had made our way back to her couch, without getting a chance to breathe, I pushed her down onto the soft cushions as I carefully layed down on top of her, feeling her legs wrap around me pulling my body closer to her, I moaned against her soft lips at the closeness. Is this a dream? Her hands start to go down my chest slowly unbuttoning my shirt teasing me as her hands massage me in ways I never knew possible. I slowly detach my lips from her's leaving a trail of kisses down her neck finding her pulse and sucking leaving my mark, Sonny is mine! "Oh Chad." I stop kissing her admiring her face right now asking myself how I even got into this situation, oh yeah In the cafeteria getting a froyo becuase my director told me to go on a break, and I came by to see Sonny..CRAP! REHERSAL! I quickly get off Sonny even though that was the last thing I wanted to do, trust me. And start buttoning my shirt, She looked like she was about to cry again. I quickly go up to her again cupping her face in my hands "No Sonny please don't cry..I just forgot I was on break and my director told me to come back in ten minutes and that was almost half an hour ago!" Hmm thats weird, her face went from almost crying to a big smile..what the? This girl is so bipolar sometimes, I swear to god.

"_You_ , are not going anywhere." She replied pulling me backdown for round two. And let me tell you, I was not complaining.


	2. Authors note, please read!

Hey everyone! I'm so glad everyone liked my story! But I only wanted to make this a oneshot because quite honestly, I have no idea where I would've gone w/ it. Maybe if ya'll review and give me ideas I will, So please do me a big favor and review ! giving me ideas to continue if you really want me too! :D and read my other stories:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Wow thank you so much for liking my story! It really means a lot to me!! I've had so many people favorite it and review it, its crazy! I've been told by several people to continue this one and make it a two shot, so thats exactly what i'm going to do:) Please review!!! and read my other stories and review those too! Thanks now back to the story!!**

**Chad POV**

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you're needed on set!" The loud speaker blasted my directors voice for the 5'th time since me and Sonny had started kissing, by now Sonny was on top and somehow she had unbuttoned my whole shirt. Her hands were roaming up and down my chest kissing it ever so gently as I'm kissing her neck earning the slightest moan from her lips, getting me to groan in response. I flipped us over causing Sonny to giggle, as I start drawing circles on her stomach connecting our lips again.

"Oh Chad, S-s-stop teasing me." She moaned breathlessly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sonny," I smirked down at her closed eyes and big grin plastered across her face.

I kept rubbing her flat stomach, my hand rising every second Sonny's back arched into me. All of a sudden, I hear the Mackenzie Falls theme song I get up off of Sonny reaching in my pocket for my phone.

"The Mackenzie Falls theme song? Really Chad, Really? " _Haha its so cute when Sonny says that, stupid cute!_

"Yes really, Sonshine," I smirked at my nickname for her, "Now hold on a second! I'm sure you can handle not kissing me for a second."

I was talking to my director,telling him I'm in the middle of something and wouldn't be back for a while, As I'm still on top of Sonny, she would trail kisses down my neck,and everywhere on my face until she found my lips. I quickly hung up, reaching for the girl I love and pulling her closer to me, yeah that's right, Chad Dylan Cooper loves someone besides himself.

"Sonny there's s-something I have to tell you." _No, no, no, no, no shut up Chad, she said she loved someone else, what makes you think its you?And don't you dare say I'm CDC this is Chad talking here._

**Sonny POV**

Oh great, he's probably going to tell me, he doesn't like me at all and it was a big mistake. He was turning a deep shade of red, his face down, I'd never seen him like this.

"What is it Chad? You know you can tell me anything," I told him, caressing his cheek's with my hands looking deep into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Uh...t-this is h-harder then I thought," I looked at her, her pleading eyes begging me to continue, "I'm i-in love with y-you Sonny Monroe, I was jealous when you said you were in love with someone earlier, and I had come here to t-tell you my f-feelings for you. Forget me as Chad Dylan Cooper, the Hollywood bad boy and get to know Chad, normal guy – totally in love with Sonny Monroe." I was absolutely speechless. The words couldn't come out of my mouth to tell him that I loved him too. He stared lovingly at me as if he was waiting for an answer, a response, something! All I could think is wow, both of his eyes are sparkling.

"Forget it, once again, I'm needed on set I'm really sorry I confessed to you..and Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get rejected."

"Chad," I giggled, " I love you too." I smiled at the goofy grin plastered across his face.

**Chad POV **

I rested my forehead against her's just staring into her eyes, never wanting anything more, _Sonny loves me! Sonny loves me! _

"S-sonny?" _Crap, nervous again? Come on! you just told the girl you loved her, don't be scared, Will you be my girlfriend, Its not that hard Chad! You've done this plenty of time's before...But this is different, This is Sonny.  
_

"Yes Chad?" She asked me with a worried expression.

"Will y-you...."

"Will I....go on." Her fingers laced in my hair, slowly massaging my head making me sigh at the feeling.

"Will you...b-be my girlfriend?" I looked at her face, Once again her mouth touching the floor, _Well I am Chad Dylan Cooper, I don't blame her, It's not everyday CDC tell's you he loves you AND asks you out._

She smiled her biggest grin, "Fine." _YES!!_

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Fi-" Ok seriously, enough of that. I simply cut her off by placing my lips back on hers, our lips dancing in perfect harmony. I sucked on her bottom lip asking for enterance and she quickly responded by opening her mouth, both of us smiling against eachother, I grabbed her neck pulling her closer to me, as if that were possible. I pulled back and looked at the beautiful girl below me, " I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Chad." She giggled,and then once again, she pulled me down giving me a kiss I'll never forget , I could get used to this.

**AND SCENE! Thank you so much for all the favoriting and reading,check out my other stories! Now Do me a big favor and click that green button..riiiight there...If you do..Sterling Knight will give you a hug:D**


End file.
